Under the Mistletoe
by Sunblast X
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Lincoln's sister's try to get him to kiss Ronnie Anne under the mistletoe. Short summary and a rushed one-shot, you have been warned.


**Hey fellow readers, here's a little Christmas one-shot I thought I'd write. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

"Christmas morning in the Loud house had went well if I do say so myself" Lincoln said to the audience. "Everyone got what they wanted, including me because I got this" Lincoln held up his 'new' sled. The Fearsome Flyer 1000. "The original Fearsome Flyer, baby!"

Lincoln then walked outside wearing his snow gear and his sled in tow. He then climbed to the top of the slide and slid down it with his sled. However, like yesterday, he crashed into a rock and was sent flying into the snow. Unlike yesterday though, instead of landing in the neighbor's backyard, the sled crashed through his back window.

"Loud!" Their neighbor, Mr. Grouse shouted from the driveway. Lincoln placed his hands in his pockets and began whistling anonymously as he walked back into the house.

"I guess it's true what they say, history does repeat itself" Lincoln said to himself as he walked in the house.

Glancing to the side, he noticed Lori sitting next to Bobby as he ate. The older boy was in that box for a whole day, so it kind of made sense. What Lincoln didn't understand was how did Bobby stay in there for so long and not die from suffocation?

"Hey Lincoln, can you believe I got Bobby as a gift?" Lori asked her brother, hugging her boyfriend's arm.

"I can believe that, actually" Lincoln smiled at the two.

Normally watching Lori and Bobby act all lovey-dovey with each other made Lincoln want to barf, but since it was the holidays he could get past it. Speaking of relationships, Lincoln had been thinking of a certain someone when he had woken up this morning, a certain Latina girl in a purple hoodie who was the sister of his sister's boyfriend. He was thinking of Ronnie Anne, Bobby's younger sister. The two of them had become more than just friends, but they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend like their older siblings. Lincoln had to admit though, whenever he was with her, she had always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"What are you so happy about, Lincoln?" Lori had asked him, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh?" Lincoln snapped back into reality. "What?" He asked, noticing the older couple smiling at him.

"You were spacing out there for a while, bro" Bobby said.

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of Ronnie Anne, were you?" Lori playfully asked with a raised eyebrow. Lincoln looked to the side as his cheeks flushed red. "Oh my god, you were!" Lori squealed, clapping her hands.

"You must really like my sister if you're blushing like that" Bobby joked. "You two do make a cute couple, maybe you should kiss her under the mistletoe" Bobby pointed in an upward direction.

Lincoln looked up to see mistletoe above his head. "Yeah, I don't think so. I seriously doubt Ronnie Anne's going to kiss me under some plant" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"You never know, Lincoln. Lots of girls like being kissed under the mistletoe" Lori said with half lidded eyes as she walked towards her brother. She bent down on one knee and planted a kiss upon Lincoln's right cheek.

"Aw, come on!" Lincoln groaned in annoyance, wiping the place where his sister kissed him.

Lori chuckled at her brother's reaction. At the moment she came up with an idea to play with him even more. "Hey Leni, Luna, come here for a second!" Lori shouted, getting her younger sisters' attention.

"Yeah, Lori?" Leni asked.

"What's up, sis?" Luna chimed in.

"Our dear brother here thinks he shouldn't kiss his girlfriend under the mistletoe" Lori explained, a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"She's not my-" Lincoln was silenced by Lori's finger on his lips.

"Every girl should be kissed under the mistletoe, wouldn't you two agree?" Lori asked, giving a wink to her two sisters.

Leni and Luna glanced between each other with smirks, knowing what they're sister was getting at. The second and third oldest sisters stood beside both sides of their bother and bent down to his level.

"Lori's right, bro" Luna began.

"Lots of girls want to be kissed her the mistletoe" Leni added.

Luna pulled him in close and kissed his left cheek. Leni then pulled Lincoln to her side and held his head close to his chest, and then kissed his forehead. Lincoln however pushed away from the three of them.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Lincoln said, blushing with annoyance as he wiped his face of his sisters' kisses. "Ronnie Anne's not going to kiss me under the mistletoe. She's not that type of girl" Lincoln added.

"You never know, Lincoln. She just might surprise you" Bobby told him with a shrug.

" _Damn it, Bobby_ " Lincoln thought in his head, rolling his eyes. It was then that they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get that. Thank god!" Lincoln muttered that second part under his breath

Lincoln then opened the door to see who it was. As god himself was playing some holiday prank on him with Santa, the person at the door was none other than Ronnie Anne. Alright, what the hell did he do to deserve this? Was this karma getting back at him for crashing his sleigh through Mr. Grouse's window?

"Hey Lincoln, have you seen my brother? He has been home since yesterday" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, he's inside, stuffing his face" Lincoln pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the dining room.

Lincoln stepped aside to let Ronnie Anne in the house, closing the door behind him afterwards. The two pre-teens walked into the dining room where they saw Lori, Leni, Luna and Bobby talking amongst each other.

"Oh, hey Ronnie Anne" Bobby greeted his sister with a smile. The younger Santiago sibling simply crossed her arms and gave her older brother a narrow eyed glare.

"Bobby, where were you? You were gone all night; I haven't seen you since yesterday!" Ronnie said, upset with her brother, talking to him in a way their mom probably would.

"Sorry, little sis. I would've been back last night, but Lori didn't open her gift until this morning" Bobby told her.

"What does your girlfriend opening her Christmas gift have to do with you being gone all night?" Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story" Lincoln said, a hand on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

"Alright, you're upset. So to make it up to you, you can hit me as punishment" Bobby said, standing in front of his sister with his fists on his hips.

Ronnie Anne thought about it for a few seconds. She was pretty annoyed by Bobby's actions, and how often does she get a chance to hit her older brother? Ronnie Anne then clenched her hand into a fist. Bobby gasped and fell to floor holding his crotch due to having gotten hit in his family jewels. Lori knelt beside her boyfriend and helped stand up.

"Ok… I deserved that" Bobby said, trying to catch his breath. Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and turned towards Lincoln.

"So, want go play some video games?" Ronnie Anne asked the white haired boy

"Definitely. Come on, I just got a new one for Christmas" Lincoln said as he and Ronnie Anne were about to head into the living room to play his new game, only to stopped by Luna stepping in front of them.

"Lincoln, don't you want to give Ronnie Anne her gift?" the rocker girl asked her younger brother.

"What? I didn't get Ronnie Anne a gift" Lincoln said.

"Sure you did. You even said it yourself that you like spending time with her, Linky" Leni said, causing Lincoln to facepalm himself.

"Leni, that was said in confidence" Lincoln groaned, sliding his hand down his face. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's embarrassment.

"So what did you get me, Lincoln?" Ronnie asked playfully. Lincoln gulped as he blushed again for the second time today.

" _Oh man, she's giving me that fake flirtatious look. I hate it when she does that, and yet I can't help but find it cute. Wait… Did I just call Ronnie Anne cute?!_ " Lincoln thought as he began to feel nervous about this whole situation.

"Our brother got you a gift that's more _emotional_ than physical" Lori said as she and Leni pushed the two kids closer together, and then positioned their heads upward to view the sight of the mistletoe above them.

" _Aw, damn it…_ " Lincoln thought, looking down in defeat. He then looked to face Ronnie Anne. "I know you probably don't want to do this, we can just go play games if you—Mmph!" Lincoln was cut off by Ronnie Anne placing her lips upon his own. After a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled.

"Shut up, Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said almost happily, wrapping her arms around his neck into a hug as she starred into his eyes. "Why wouldn't I want I want to kiss my boyfriend?" she rhetorically asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened slightly before smiling as well. She actually said it; she had called him her boyfriend. At least now he knew the status of his relationship with Ronnie Anne. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne's waist and pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate.

This Christmas turned out pretty well. He got a new video game, a new sleigh (that he'd have to retrieve later at some point), and now he just got the best gift of all. He got a new girlfriend in Ronnie Anne.

Best. Christmas. Ever!

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this one-shot. I know it was rushed, like, super rushed, but still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Speaking of one-shots, I'm currently working on the first one-shot that takes place after** _ **Mother Luna**_ **. What will it be about? You'll just have to wait until it's posted to find out.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
